<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Monster Race by arkadyevna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057181">[podfic] Monster Race</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna'>arkadyevna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast and the Furious Series, Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Betrayal, Community: wishlist_fic, Discovery, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic and podficced works, Prompt Fic, Violence, poor boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790095">Monster Race</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith">pprfaith</a></p>
<p>In which Raleigh is bad at being Brian and Chuck is pretty decent at being Dom (and the title is completely useless).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raleigh Becket &amp; Chuck Hansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Monster Race</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790095">Monster Race</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith">pprfaith</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this has literally been on my list to record for flippin' ever, and somehow today ended up being the day! I adore this, it works so dang well it makes my little heart flutter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p> <b>Original:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790095">Monster Race</a> by <a>pprfaith</a>.

</p>
<p>
</p>
<p><b>Reader/Cover Artist:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works">arkadyevna</a></p>
<p>
  <b>Pairing:</b> Raleigh Becket and Chuck Hansen
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p><b>Rating:</b> Not Rated</p>
<p><b>Warnings: </b>No Archive Warnings Apply</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:09:29</p>
<p><b> Complete MP3 Link:</b> <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/bceqjgq2a8ql5j6/%5BPRIM%5D_Monster_Race.mp3/file">follow link to download!</a>  :  <b>3.58 MB</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>